study group
by rawrimadinosaurbutcallmeboom
Summary: harry, ron and draco have a little but of fun...


Harry couldn't stop thinking of Ron. Ever since he was eleven, when he had seen his Cousin Dudley coming out of the shower, he turned bi. Maybe even gay. When he first met Ron, he thought he was alright, but he could never do it with a ginger. He'd never kissed a boy; or a girl for that matter.

That was all five years ago.

Harry was still gay.

Only a few things had changed.

He had hit puberty for one thing, and he was either fantasizing about Ron or Draco.

He had a good feeling about tonight. Maybe he was going to get some action

Xxxxx

It was transfiguration, a class he had to take with the Slytherins. He was sat next to Ron and across the aisle from Draco. He loved the way the light shined off of Draco's white blonde hair, it made him look even more handsome than before.

McGonagall had just announced that they were going to do a project. She would pair them into threes by casting a randomisation spell on pieces of parchment with their names on. The first three was Hermione, parvarti and pansy. The next was terry, Seamus and Michael. Then it was me, Draco and Ron. BONUS, I got to work with both of them. We agreed to meet at the library after tea. I couldn't wait.

Xxxxx

We had just finished tea, and Ron and I were walking towards the library, when I realised I'd forgotten my wand. I ran back to the dormitory, picked it up, then I opened my trunk and shoved a few condoms in my pocket. Just in case.

I met Ron at the statuette of the hump backed witch. I could tell he was a little bit bored, so i started talking with him.

'So, I was wondering what it feels like to have sex. Do you know?' I asked

'Well, I nearly did, but Fred and George decided it would be fun to bombard my room. What base you at?' Ron asked me with a hint of regret.

I went straight for the truth; I've never lied to Ron.' Not even first, you?'

'I got to first at eleven, haven't got past though...' he replied.

Xxxxx

When we got to the library, Draco was already there, waiting for us. He had three piles of books laid out and indicated that we sit down.' You take that pile of books potter, and you take that one, weasel.' We could hear the laziness in his voice, it was soo fit.

We worked silently for about an hour, then Ron said 'I need the loo. Can we have a bathroom break?'

Malfoy nodded his head, finished his page and then we all stood up and went to the bathroom.

Xxxxx

When we were there i realised i didn't need the toilet, so I had a wank instead. I can jerk off quite quietly, so i didn't have any problems there. The only problem was that I take quite a long time. I hadn't realised that I hadn't locked the door and the door swung open. Ron and Draco were outside, watching. I hadn't realised. Then they both said in unison ' wow it's soo big...' the next thing I knew, Malfoy had his hand on my 10 incher and I was snogging Ron like there was no tomorrow. Ron tasted like peppermint, and I could feel his semi hard member pressing against me. Then I undressed him slowly unbuttoning his shirt slowly and pulling it off. Then he did the same to me, and we both pulled Malfoy off.

'Wow harry, you're so hairy. How'd ya grow a snail trail like that?' Ron was fully hard now, and was stroking himself through his trousers. Then I was on my knees pulling down their trousers. Then came their pants. Malfoy had a slight curve in his dick, and Ron had an almighty bush of ginger pubes. Harry started stroking Ron and Draco's pubes, and then Draco said 'hurry up harry, you tease.'

I then turned Draco around and slapped his arse. It was soft, yet muscley at the same time. He put his hand in the crack and pulled the cheeks apart. He then said' oh Draco, your arse is so hairy.'

Draco replied by saying 'it's not as hairy as your armpits harry.' The next thing Draco knew, he had one of my fingers in him. I then removed it and started licking. It didn't taste that bad, so I thought, ah fuck it and shoved my tongue in the hole. It felt nicely weird. Then Ron had gone down behind me and started doing the same to me. it felt soo good

I then removed my face from Draco's arse and replaced it with one of my fingers. I then started pushing it in and out and then added a second. I stared scissoring it and then I realised Ron was doing the same to me. Boy could he work those fingers. I then entered another finger and Draco said he was ready for my penis, but I said no. I wanted to get to third base first. So I removed myself from him, and told Ron to remove himself from me. Then I turned Draco round and began fondling his balls. God they were hairy, then started licking them and stroking his penis. I then put my mouth round it and began to suck. My tongue started to explore, going under his foreskin and all around. I felt his balls tighten up and then he jizzed in my mouth. I swallowed it all and looked up, asking if there was more. I then pushed his dick out of my mouth and turned around and did the same to Ron. He was moaning my name all the way through, like I wished Draco would. But then again, all is fair in love and war. Especially when you are having a gay threesome with the people you've liked for ages.

I then pulled out a condom and tore off the wrapper. I placed it on the tip of Draco's 8 and a half incher and pushed it down with my mouth. I then proceeded to do the same to Ron and then I slowly squeezed one on mine. I then pushed my schlong into Draco's tight arse. It felt so good, the tightness pushing around me, the sound of my balls slapping his. You'd have thought that with all that hair it wouldn't make a noise but it did. Then Ron placed his meaty cock in me and i got to enjoy both my virginities at the same time. Then we switched over to Draco in the middle, me at the back and Ron at the front, then again but with me at the front, Ron in the middle and Draco at the back. After we had all gone flaccid we lay in a heap on the floor. After about five minutes like this I checked my watch. 'Shit' I said 'it's gone nine!'


End file.
